User talk:Hyper Zergling
Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( ) 17:44, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Question See ; eight users have edited this site. --Michaeldsuarez (Talk) (Deeds) 17:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) yeyeye I was finkin of makin you an admin anyways. You're now an admin Resident Evil if u wanna no more bout it u shud eitha buy 1 of da games or watch youtube vids of ppl playing RE I've been on Resident Evil Wiki: that's where I got the information I know so far. I don't have time to read everything at the moment: maybe summer. Hyper Zergling 01:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) We need to organize There's too many different fanons and I think we should order which ones are apart of what. Like your series in one category and someone else's in another. User:Niermak 03:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I agree, theres a lot of peoples work here and it's hard to distinguish one's work from another unless someone says that it is their own work. The JobenX Virus 09:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe we should make different articles based on the different fanons. A small discription on what it is and have it on the main page. User:Niermak 20:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Need a Hand? If you ever need a hand, I'm on this site quite a lot now, so i'm quite willing to become and admin, I just need to get used to the formatting of the site. The JobenX Virus 18:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) What is an exaggeration? My game idea? User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield RE: Suggestion Okay, sorry. will do. The JobenX Virus 11:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Well... that name was the only one I could think of. If I could change it to something betterm I would. If you know how, tell me. I have a better one. User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield Okay. I would like Tony to fight that guy. Dominic wants to hunt down all the progenitor virus, and Tony is in possesion of the Virus. user:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield Okay. Wesker could have sent Tony to kill Dom, or Tony decided to kill him for some reason. As long as they fight. I knowit has been a while since we talked about this, but hear me out. The virus that Tony and Albert have, the tW-Virus, is a strain of progeniter virus (in my fannon) So I guess Dom does have reason to fight Tony. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 13:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Well, they could still fight. Like Dom encounters Tony, Tony announces that he is Al's brother, and he Dom tries to get answeres out of him, but because of his progenitor infection, he is a tough match. Just making ideas. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 14:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I have another idea. How about add Nagarani, and make it a double-boss fight with Tony. Nagarani is venomous, and is Dom gets bitten, he will die within a certain amount of time, but when you knock out (or kill, however you want it to turn out) Dom takes the antidote from Tony and uses it, but because Dom has HEV, he does not go into a coma. Just an idea. It doesn't matter to me. It is your game. It doesn't effect my continuity. Curious Answers To answer your questions, David is completley unrelated to Rebecca, they only share a name by coincidence. As for the significance of David's girlfreind, Sarah... Well, you're going to have to wait and see... Since you're the head admin ... ... Why don't you keep the site tidier? I'm an old member, and I just came back to find out my articles had been taken over by two other members. A correct fanon Wiki doesn't allow collaboration - each article is "owned" by the creator, even red linked articles, as they are part of a collaboration created by the creator. I was practically infuriated to find out the lack of administration that allowed collaboration and public ownership. Seriously. Leon, RE Crusader 14:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) About that. It was my mistake. I didn't know. I apoligized to him. It won't happen again. User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield JobenXvirus movie idea. I know, but mine is different. His is a live action movie, mine is CGI. A minor difference, but a signifigant one. I had this idea for years, because the live action movies weren't that good. (they were okay) User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield RESIDENT EVIL 2 Why? It is a CGI movie. And Sally played her voice in RE2 and 4. So, it wouldn't make a difference. Hey, do you know the voice actor for william birkin in RE0? Crap. user:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield Your Game Idea I have to say I think it's a good idea for a collaboration. The concept seems very enjoyable. I would love to be inovolved in this project. My only disagreement is that you change Sarah Conneley to Mary Gravling, as she is the one who is more involved in the combat aspects of my continuety. Sorry if I seem self-rightious. If think this idea could go full speed ahead. The JobenX Virus 09:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) SUPER-DAVE! No I was trying to match him up to Chris as they both have the same body build, if some of them seem too overrated I'll edit them. The JobenX Virus 17:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Let me throw at you my opinion of the story: Jill recieves contact from David that he needs help taking down Roderick Lazarus as the only other agents he trusts are away. Jill knows about David's campaign, and informs Chris about it. He agrees to help, as well as Sheva and Josh also volunteering. Josh is reluctant, but he is convinced when he is told that the BSAA have a price on Lazarus' head anyway. Whilst on route to the BCK headquarters, by a coincidence (or whatever you decide) The four run into Dom and Jane. (You can decide this bit). Everyone gets together at the BCK, and they plan out the assault on Lazarus' facility. I also had an idea that Lazarus has some knowledge about Dom, in that he knows about HE Virus or something. Further Ideas I like Dom, but I would like David to untrusting of Dom, as Dom uses the HEV. They'll settle their differences during story, but David generally dislikes Dom. Dom can feel however you want. And also, seeing as their are 4 pairs of characters, how about each pair has their own little plot-lines where they are split apart from the others. As an example, there is a T-junction in a corridor, where two pairs must split from the others. Actually, you have already done something like this so ignore this comment. At the end of the game their should be something like character-specific monologues, depending on the character used, like in the Outbreak series. I think that because there are 4 main DarkRain agents, each one should be specific to the certain pairs, Like Jacob Sans to David and Mary, and Nicholai to Jill and Chris. Since Dom and Jane are you're characters, you can chose whether you want Alexus Siemenov, and through her possibly Hannibal, or Sigmund Lazarus, whose story-line I havn't quite decided. I keep imagining Sigmund as one of those HEV Suicide bombers you told me about. As for Razor, he (as I don't like saying it) be prominent in all of the scenarios. Just so you know. Because David doesn't trust Dom , I keep imagining a scenario where David and Mary are captured and Dom and Jane are the closest team to their position. I also have an idea for the ending with Lazarus, whose fate im not sure of yet, but I want David to rescue Sans from something, forcing Sans to help David in the final conflcit by providing the all important killer weapon (*cough, RPG, cough*). If you have any ideas as well, feel free to share them. The JobenX Virus 14:29, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I'll do that as soon as I can. BTW I did a little bit of site maintenance (Categories, ECT) so things should be a little more organised. The JobenX Virus 14:33, 4 May 200 (UTC) This is JobenX, I'll do it as soon as my exams are finished. I'll just put my idea of the story straight onto the article, and let you make any of your edits afterwards. No problem, and feel free to make any edits to Dom's character. The JobenX Virus 13:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) This isnt part of my official continuety, and I haven't actually written this scenario into my continuety yet, so for the time being, Rodders and Siggy are not officially dead. JobenX Organisation Idea I have formulated a plan to slightly improve the organisation on the site. I think that any definitive Resident Evil material, Like Tyrants or Albert Wesker, should have a small section concerning fannon. So you would have the canon article regarding the subject, and an undersection about their appearances in our fannon articles. For example, Carlos Oliveira joins the B.C.K. in my continiuety, so on the Carlos article, you would have a section for fannon appearances with a subheading for the Joben Continuety, saying what I planned for Carlos. (I realise Carlos' article needs to be written first). This could be used for the Tyrants and other definitive material too. If you think i'm badgering on than just ignore me, but I thought it was a good idea. If it works, I will personally write Carlos' article The JobenX Virus 18:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Roger that. I'll see if I can make some sort of start. The JobenX Virus 15:21, 23 April 2009 (UTC) the Wesker Children I made it to where Wesker has not fully healed from getting shot with a rocket launcher. And I will make the enemies very strong, stronger then the zombies and ganadoes. And the last boss fight, well, all the antagonists on the list are every single person you fight in the last battle, all at once. Cleaning up my articles How do I set up an image gallery like the one you have for Dom Lee's weaponry? The JobenX Virus 20:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I got it, Thanks much The JobenX Virus 20:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Gears666 heyya im new aswell and all i reeli duu is tidy up spelling nd grammar and make the articles make sense lol if uu wanner no anyfing bout resi evil 0-5 den juat ask cuz i no my fair share of stuff lol ;) Good job on the wiki btw the enemies are wikid :) Knowledge Evolved Thanks for the info on the HEV, I'm sure Lazarus will be able to think of something to do with it. Chapter Progression In RE In the old games, players would go non-stop from the begining to the end of the game. Cutscenes were used to forward the story, as well as provide a silent indication of a "New" chapter. At some point during the game, the main character would somehow be indisposed or incapacitated, meaning the player would assume control of the secondary charcter (An example is when Jill is infected with T, and you must play as Carlos to fashion a cure in RE 3). At the end of the game there would be some sort of gameplay breakdown showing how well the player did in terms of completion time, deaths and accuracy, and the game will sumarise the performance with a ranking system of F,E,D,C,B,A and S. Recently the games have been using a more noticable method, by official marking the end of chapters with a gameplay breakdown simmilar to the one above, and allowing the player to save the game. It still uses the indisposed main character concept, but it makes it easier to distinguish one area from another. This concept is used in RE 4 and 5, and is also the one I suggest we use. The gameplay breakdown would allow us to change characters. There is 16 individual levels within Resident Evil 5, all of which are organised into 6 chapters. So (assuming you've played RE 5) the levels where Chris and Sheva are attacked by villagers until they reach the mines is one whole chapter. RE: Templates You mean like the ones on Resident Evil Wiki? I don't know. User:Niermak 00:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah I started it because the Resident Evil wiki didn't allow anything fanon. User:Niermak 01:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't make it. I don't even know how to use it. User:Niermak 01:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Yeah I remember . So how've ya been? --Krauser Pk18 Gaming Newsletter thing 85px-Mr_t_blue.jpg The Wikia Gaming Team is proud to announce The Magic Bullet, a newsletter for Wikia Gaming addicts. This tasty bit of newsletter goodness will cover all topics needed to build, maintain and grow a healthy gaming wiki. Make sure you tune in for tips on search engine optimization, best practices for recruiting editors, and how to customize your wiki. Check it out! Mr. T pities the foo' who don't watchlist this page! -- Doug@Wikia (talk) 22:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Did you get that too? User:Niermak 05:38, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Under a suggestion I was thinking, I saw a couple of things like the sidebars and the skin that could be fixed up, could I be an administrator? I've plenty of experience (the founder of ConHorror, third active administrator on the RE Wiki, a contributor on a selection of fanon, like TESFanon, just ask Michaeldsuarez) and I know my way around the site, and I promise I won't force the place into a standard Wiki rule. So, at least consider this, all I'm asking. - The Magus (Magus's Mailbag) (The Great Archive) 13:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Admin. How do I become one? No biggie. I have set up a Gory Storm Guidelines page for users to view. As an Admin, feel free to make edits to the article. The JobenX Virus 20:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Well, what do you want me to do? user:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield Okay. I'll think of something. How to be an admin Go on my talk page and click the User Rights link posted by Michaelsomething. Sorry about the late response, I've been moving.User:Niermak 20:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) New wiki. I was thinking of starting a new wiki, how to survive a zombie outbreak. Would you be interested?--AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 00:15, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I always wanted to make it. And it can be easy. Just a discription of the B.O.Ws and how to destroy them. A list of the best weapons, a list of good places to hid in, and how to be prepared and other stuff we can add. I might make it today. Awesome. I'll get it startes then, and I will put a link to it on the main page if I can figure out how. What catagory would it be in? Entertainment or educational? You got it. I just started making it. Okay, I made it. I will (try) to make a link. I made a link, but it won't show the whole name of the Wiki. How do I change that? No. Why? What do you mean by space between the URL and the name? Nevermind. Okay, it is up and running. All I need to do is straighten it out when I have the time. Soundtracks I have set up a page called Soundtrack Evil: A Resident Evil Compilation, where users can suggest their own ideas for the series, even fanon characters! I have reserved you a space for Dominic Lee and Jane Bradstreet. The JobenX Virus 16:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Micheal Wesker I wanted to make an African. R.E. Weapons Like what weapons? The M4? AK? XM8? Those are good firearms. I won't add much more. Only the well known ones and custom ones I made up. Well, I am going to keep the ones I added, I just won't add any more that is found in the RE univers. But some of the weapons in the RE univers are based off them, but are not 100% accurate. For example, in RE3, the M4A1 has full auto and three round burst, when in reality the M4A1 cannot go in three round burst. I might add the 1911. I know it is found in the RE univers, but they are custimized 9mm ones, not the real .45 ACP ones. You got it. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Um, can you tell me how? I tries to edit it, but the whole thing doesn't come up. It only says List of weapons and it is blank everywhere else. Thanks. Oh yeah, and if you add a real gun, can you not claim it as your own article? Because other people might want to use it. Your request Alright, give me the picture. ReincarnateofVader 16:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah I saw it. So what did you want to tell me? Something I Saw… Saw the talk on the Meat – HF war… so you’re absolutely neutral huh? It’s sad… the only ones who haven’t lost their beliefs are EM117 and Blade bane. Sad to see that all my old friends and allies (so I thought) were just liars who wanted some glory in the HF food chain… Hell yeah she's a nasty backstabber. Ah brother, you don't know the half of it. Hey, join this wiki: http://halolegends.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Legends_Wiki Me and Sysygy run it. Here you can do the same thing you did on HF but without the constant flaming and bullying. And we can talk to eachother. One last thing: as for irc chat, try: http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi For your nickname, type in Hyper_Zergling and for the channel type in #halo-legends That's where I am right now. I"M BAAACK! Sorry, my internet didn't work for a while, but now it is back up. Hey. Whats up with the new stuff? It is confusing me. I try to make new sections using the but it won't work. How do you make templates?AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 18:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I am trying to make one, but it won't work. I am trying to make a Virus template. Well, I already made it. Just figured it out. A question... How do you do those message things whenever you post something on a page?? User:Niermak 05:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm very new here, but I saw here great characters and stories, and I also have my, so I wanted to share it. I will do the missing parts, but now I just wrote the main character of my Darkfall series. Enjoy! :) Resident Evil: Crossover I have an idea. Wana combine fannon? Like what you did with Joben? I don't know what to do with the story, but I knopw what AWpCR continuity characters and Monsters I am gonna add. Where is the game gonna take place? I'll leave that for you. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 19:16, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Which characters are you gonna add? Crossover is the collab. You cannot think of a story for it, so we can combine fanon in it. Chris and Leon are still the main characters, but we can still add some of our fanon in it. Or do you want to make an entirly new article? Either way is fine with me. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 22:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I have school to, but I don't need to study my SAT's. I am not sure if I am in the right grade. But I understand. School is more important then Gory Storm. We ll see how it goes. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 14:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) You got a deal my friend. Although I would like it CGI because I like the guy who would play Tony's voice. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 03:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Can we add Luftwaffe? I really like them. And Sammael? I would really like that. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 20:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Disaster, catastrophe, day of reckoning, Judgment Day, end of the world, destruction, Armageddon. These are a list of synonyms of Apocalypse. Choose any you wish. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 14:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you add John Wolf? I have a good actor to play him. David Hayter. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 01:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, I based John off of David Hayter, and I thought he'd make a good actor. I don't know alot of acotrs, but the ones I do know are voice actors, or do not match up with any character. I am trying to find a good actor to portray Tony Wekser, but it is difficult. Do you know any 40 year old italian-american actors? Nevermind. I found a good actor to play Tony. Ray Abruzzo. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 02:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Already then. All we need is to do is come up with a plot, I think of list of monsters would be nice to, and maybe a beer or two. LOL! AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 02:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I would like Tony to be the main antagonist. I do not know, I will have to look it up. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 14:59, October 28, 2009 (UTC) A thought, can we add the Biological Terror Response Team? If so, I know another character I can add who can have a minor role in the film.AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 15:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay, but I have an idea for his role. He is the one who commands the BTRT, and at the end of the movie, he picks up the main cast in a helicopter. Just an idea, so he can have some importance. Jensen Ackles should play Leon. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 15:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yur Wiki Yeah, I join some new wikis, interesting ones usually. SPARTAN-118 22:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Bad News Some jerkoff edited our articles. I changed them back, and blocked him for a year, but I am P.Oed. What are your thought on the situation? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I am confused? What were you trying to say to me? All I got was a broken link. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) nevermind. Anyway, I have no idea what was his problem. But I fixed eveything. Really pissed me off.AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Everyone makes mistakes. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) You know my article Resident Evil: Call of Duty? You tolf me that the name didn't make since. I cannot come up with a name and I wondering if you could give me some ideas or something. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, it really has no true story during gameplay. The basic story during the regular playing mode is your a new guy in the UBCS and your supposed to rescue as many civilians as possible before the deadline, which is three days. So you really don't do much but kill zombies and rescues civilians. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 18:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I came up with a new name. Hope you like it. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 00:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Good. I was gonna ask you if I could do it anyway. I already know some good weapons and costums. Some movesets do not make since with Tony, so sometime after school I will switch some of them arounnd. I will keep all of them, but change which body part you need to hit to do the move. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 18:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Just to tell you ahead of time, you can use Tony Wesker without asking me. You don't need my permission. I will make a spot on his page especialy for you to edit. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 21:14, November 20, 2009 (UTC) New at this Hm. Well I thought I already joined since my account on the normal RE wiki transferred here. And how do you sign your posts? I don't mean to be a burden. --DoctorVenkman 04:38, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that i rarely have time to sort that sort of stuff out.--Profile jc 15:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 18:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) The amount before you have to reload. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 20:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I do not know. Personaly, I do not care if it condradics canon material. This is a fanon wiki, and all I know is that it should sorta condradict canon, but I do think it goes a bit overboard. Do want you want, I ain't gonna touch it. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 00:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) You wouldn't mind uploading some M16, XM8, and AK's photo's for me. My computer will not allow me to. I do not know why. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 17:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Appreciate it. Have you notice that Joben has not been on anymore? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 15:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) He did say he would not abandon this wiki. But I guess someone cannot make fanon forever. Hopefully, he will someday come back. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) You know that bubble that all your comments are in? how do I make one? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 15:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'll take a look at it after school. (school blocked the website) AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:03, December 3, 2009 (UTC) It just says it might contain materials unsuitable for school (like porno). Is it your website? Or like this website, where their is one central website owned by the person who started it? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I thought voice actors were fun facts for a wiki like this. Oh well, I'll change it. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey, a long time ago, When you first joined, I remember that you didn't know much about Resident Evil. It kind of confuses me of why you would want to join, but you're really good at this wiki thing. I'm not. So, I'm a huge nerd when it comes to Resident Evil. I'm not as intelligent about it as others but I can help you out with any canonical stuff you need to know about. Really, I owned like every game at one point, so just message me whenever. And if I don't reply, I'm sorry, I've been doing a karma thing recently so I've barely had a chance to be on the computer. So, just get back anytime, User:Niermak 07:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's true. No I don't really know how to use that stuff yet, I need help on it User:Niermak 20:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ah. She's not my character, I just posted her for a friend. I thought the math there had been off but I'd been too tired to really question it much. Thanks though, I hadn't caught that Uh, I don't know what to do with the picture thing, I don't know much about uploading pictures on this and that kind of stuff. User:Niermak 03:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC)